Once I was
by twilightscrystalshadow
Summary: One of the teams' back the question is will they even be able to recognize him? It doesn’t help matters that Koenma has decided he’s a dangerous threat and has sent his former teammates to hunt him down.


After being abducted, tortured, toyed with, and transformed; One of Team Yurimeshi finally makes his way the human world. The question is will they even be able to recognize him? It doesn't help matters that Koenma has decided he's a dangerous threat and has sent his former teammates to hunt him down.

Rated Teen to Mature for: blood, language, gore, adult themes, and implied rape. Some yaoi (male on male) implied.

Angst/Drama

"IF death itself can't stop me what makes you think that some scrawny mortal can?" He inquired almost conversationally, green eyes glowing with silent vindictive amusement.

"Last I checked, thanks to your stunts, **I** no longer am one. So, I figure that I stand a chance." I allowed myself to smirk, hiding my own self doubt, I felt in the presence of a creature so vile that hell retched the creation out of it's unholy depths. Satan didn't want the competition, and the Enma didn't smite him down more out of inability to find him than lack of wanting. That left just the mortals on this earth, and me. A beast made from the apparition. A soul now trapped in a body off flesh that was never my own, with pain that will never end all for the sick amusement of Quenlen.

Quenlen threw back his head and laughed, for such a vile creation, beauty was his only salvation. Tall, muscular, sculpted, with perfectly entrancing malachite green eyes, full sensual mouth, and a face that would have made Lucifer himself look common. Loose flowing ebony locks framing his face while the rest of his hair was held back in a masculine tail at the base of his neck.

Quenlen smirked himself malicious amusement playing around those intoxicating eyes of his.

"And what exactly are you planing my little popet? Make me die laughing? Or do you think that that you'll actually defeat me with that rusty little thing?" He sneered.

I looked down at the blade in my hand, true the knife had been subject to more abuse in it's existence than cared but the blade was still sharp. Although my pulse was pounding in my ears, I could still feel the subtle draw of the blade as it thirsted to sheath itself to the hilt in a beating heart.

"Well in all honesty ya, you ugly son of a bitch! I will put this blade into you and leave it there!" I yelled charging at him; Quenlen easily spun out of my way.

"I never did manage to teach you how to control that temper of yours. I suppose I could try a few more lessons, who knows I might even enjoy myself." He mused as I charged at him again this time he grabbed my arm as I passed and twisted it in way that painfully held it behind my back. White-hot sparks danced across my vision as he set the massive amounts of nerves he had given me alight with pain.

I couldn't help myself I cried out in pain but I kept my wits about me as frayed and as little of them remained. Spinning I felt my arm dislocate but forced the pain aside for precious moments. Time enough to catch that bastard off guard and to place the rusty blade between his fourth and fifth ribs.

Pain nearly caused me to faint as I watched the twisted angel fall to the ground unable to move, unable to free himself, of the knife that had been sheathed in his chest, and unable to die. Despite my pain I managed to smile, "Oh, dear master," I spat with mock shock and sympathy, "Did your humble servant forget to tell you that there was a spell cast upon that blade? I did? Allow me to enlighten you. THAT blade feeds on the soul and life force of its victim, and it will never let go until it has consumed the life from you. I doubt that you ever had much of a soul, but forever dying and yet unable to die fits you well, my lord. Very well in deed my lord."

Forcing my feet to carry me, I turned and walked to the door pausing a moment to make to make my farewells.

"I hope you enjoy eternity of torment, you twisted fuck. Kami knows you deserve it." I managed before turning with a mocking wave and starting down a very long path, one I hoped might give me back some of what the asshole had taken from me.

End chapter 1

Authors note, I do not own Yu Yu Hakashu or any of the characters there in.


End file.
